Yama Ōtsutsuki
Appearance Yama stands tall at 6’6. He is dark skinned broad chest and moderately built muscles that just poke through his cloak. He has dark hair usually messy and brown eyes. He usually wears a Jacket that resembles a Tenseigan Chakra Mode. He wear dark pants with black sandals. He also carries a sheath that holds his sword. He has a ninja pocket that he hold on his back pocket. Personality He is a kind, resourceful person. He is an absolute knucklehead but has a few talents. Like he had always was able to tell if somebody was lying or not telling the whole truth. He loves to train and can take it to far. He’s pretty smart but comes off really dumb. Always rushing in and never using his full power cause he thinks it’s a sign of strength for the opponent. He doesn’t listen to people that are considered leaders and often follows his guts. Background A few years before Yama was born. A war started to erupt. Nobody was sure how it will go down. It was the Leaf vs the Sand. Before anybody could do anything a treaty was made. Neither would attack each other. The Hokage made a contract with. Neither trusted each other so they decided to make a weapons. It took them years but on August 15 Yama was born. Yama was hated when he was young. Always harassed and pushed around. As far as a few murder attempts. He was shoved in the Hyūga Clan because he possessed the Byakugan. He was given a scroll that he was never told what was inside. He tried to open it many times eventually giving up and keeping it with him always. The Hokage even hated him and only talked to him to teach him about Kin. Many times he would have gone mad if he didn’t have his brother. Who was shoved into the Uchiha Clan. They always train together. One day when he was 16 he woke up with a bag on top of his head. He was freezing realizing he was just kidnapped. He tried to fight back and he was beaten badly. At that time Shinobi’s has come and saved him only to ridicule him at the end. At that time he swore to become the strongest Shinobi and he will be the protector. Ability Jinchūriki After a few months after he declared his future he was mixing around trying to make the most powerful Jutsu when he accidentally created Chaos Release. It brought the attention of ANBUs, Kage’s, and Shinobis. As the Hokage he didn’t want anyone to steal his quote on quote “Weapons” so he locked him and his brother in Sacred place behind the Falls of Truth. Guards 24/7 always at the entrance ready for them to escape. They set up barriers all around so we couldn’t escape anyways. At the time Yama counterpart calmed down them becoming one. They had to break out because with his Byakugan he saw what they were preparing to do.They overheard that the Hokage wanted to kill them and gain their tailed beast. Knowing that he doesn’t have enough power to battle the Hokage so he decided to gain the power of the Nine tail. They set up an entire plan. First they will defeat the nine tail by his brother casting a Genjutsu on him. When he entered he was welcome by the enraged fox. He picked up the scroll and it open with a light golden glow. He felt ink sketch into his arm. He got his hand and lifted up His stomach like it was second nature and released the Nine Tails. Instantly the nine tails blasted the gate open and shot a tailed beast bomb. Everything seemed to break apart from that blast. But having been able to stand his body wasn’t used to it as he fell tipping the bomb slightly left just grazing his arm. Yama hid beneath a rock that has broken apart. Instantly the Nine Tails shouted “I can feel all the chakra seeping out of you”. Yama felt behind his back feeling his sword. He pulled it out and slowly poured the excess chakra towards the sword making it glow gold. He Came out behind the rocks and Shot a Chaos Release: Jikokuten. The beam went flying and momentarily stunned the Nine Tail. Then Yama ran toward the Nine Tail with a Chaos Release: Rasenshuriken. After it hit him he went down and Yama grabbed one of its tail and pulled. Suddenly he felt the Chakra with darkness rushing after it. He felt Hatred, Abandon, Alone. He dropped suddenly with pain all over his body. Suddenly everything went dark. He open his eyes and saw the Earth. The moon. He’d rather not see the sun then he saw a guy pale skin, shaggy white hair, and six magatama designs tattooed on his collarbones that seemed to resemble a necklace. He weaved a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wears a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. On the back of his kimono is a symbol Yama almost didn’t recognized it. A Ōtsutsuki symbol. An ancient race. His eyes were closed. He didn’t do anything. Say Anything. Yet Yama felt calm. He smiled. He raised his right hand over my eyes and Yama felt power through him. The he was back. The hate was retreating. The chakra was coming through. Power suddenly flowed through him. And he was all right. He pushed the Nine tail back with just a glance. And he flew backwards with a charged tail beast bomb breaking apart. Yama closed the gates and left. Tenseigan Yama Tenseigan allows the him to control both attractive and repulsive forces, similiar to the Rinnegan. Additionally, it also grants him wielder Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which in turn gives the user an increase in speed, power, strength, durability, and reflexes. It also grants Yama Truth-Seeking Balls, thus granting Yama all five nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release. Taijutsu Yama is proficient at Taijutsu. Only cause of Sage Mode and the Tenseigan complete 360 degrees vision view. He could handle a Taijutsu against a regular Shinobi. But isn’t great without his “power ups”. he would use his sword to face his enemy. Ninjutsu In Ninjutsu he was particularly powerful. He usually only use Fire, Wind, and Chaos Release. He isn’t good with any other often messing up. He could master many techniques mostly around Fire and Wind release. Genjutsu Kenjutsu Yama owns a sword that is made out of Akumakin. He is very efficient in Kenjutsu to lack of his Taijutsu. Yama is used to speeding attacks and can and will slice them with a sword. Everyone he meets never have been able to match his top speed(When he is at his base form). As stated by his brother. “Not even with my Sharingan I can follow the movement. Kin Mode Titan is a disease where they have too much chakra that is difficult to expel. It’s where he closes all his excess chakra and uses the power for Taijutsu. In this mode he can’t access his Kurama link He also can’t use his Tenseigan. After he releases the mode he his momentarily unable to move rendering him Useless. But Despite all the Bad sides. His power has increased similar to the 8th gate. He can still use his Chakra Nature and His Chaos and Scorch Release. No chakra cloak is made.